Providing additional information about an item relative to a purchaser's item usage habits better allows the purchaser to determine whether or not to purchase the item. However, purchasers do not have a simple way to determine how they can benefit from an item based on similar previously-purchased products. Currently, a purchaser must manually determine and record how previously purchased items have performed, requiring significant effort.
While users may be able to retrieve information about an item, the available information is limited to information describing the item itself or pricing of the item. This item-specific information does not account for differences in item usage by different consumers, but typically describes general characteristics of the item based on average usage. For example, available item-specific information may provide information about the item from typical item usage, but a purchaser has an atypical usage pattern for similar items, the item may be more valuable or attractive to the purchaser.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the Figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the Figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing the specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.